Where Am I? KagerouProjectDays
by Koyukicchi
Summary: Shintaro menuju ke dunia yang berbeda sesaat setelah mendengar lagu aneh dikelasnya , disana ia bertemu lagi dengan Ayano, dan bertemu dengan dirinya sendiri tapi sebagai 'perempuan'. "Tidak mungkin, Ayano kan su-" , Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Shintaro masuk ke dunia yang berbeda sesaat setelah mendengar lagu aneh dikelasnya , disana ia bertemu lagi dengan Ayano, dan bertemu dengan dirinya sendiri tapi sebagai 'perempuan'.

Kagerou Days

Warning! : OOC, typo(s) ,Idk , GAJE, don't like don't read, RnR, GAJE OK?.

.

.

Where am I?

.

I'm not from here, and Ayano... she is still alive and have a twin?!

.

.

Kriiinngggg. . . Kriiinngggg

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi semua anak keluar dari kelas, ada berlari, berjalan pelan, mampir ke kantin dan berbincang tentang pelajaran yang tadi mereka dapatkan.

Berbeda dengan cowok ini, cowok berambut hitam, pintar selalu mendapatkan nilai 100 disetiap test nya memilih diam dikelas dan masing terngiang akan kepergian , Ayano.

" Ayano seandainya saja kau disini, aku ingin melihat senyuman mu, senyuman mu hangat..Ayano", Shintaro melipat kedua tangan nya dan meletakan kepalanya menghadap ke jendela.

Ia perlahan menutup matanya dan merasakan kesunyian kelasnya, semakin sunyi.

-nggggiinnggg-

Samar-samar Shintaro mendengar suara aneh yang kemudian menjadi lagu, berasal dari luar jendela.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan cahaya putih menyembur dimana-mana, Shintaro kaget dan berusaha meutup matanya yang silau, "a-apa ini?!"

-singgggg-

Sesuatu bergemeresik, Shintaro membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat kearah jendela.

"Apa itu tadi?", ia mengambil tas nya dan beranjak pergi dari kelas. Didepan kelas ia melihat teman nya yang lain ramai lalu-lalang.

Seorang teman Shintaro menepuk pundaknya, "hei Shintaro kau mau kemana? ada olimpiade yah?" , Shintaro menoleh dan melihat teman laki-laki nya itu masih di sekolah.

"kau kenapa masih disini? Kenapa banyak yang balik ke kelas?" , kata Shin memasang wajah datar.

"Oi oi jelas kita masuk kekelas kita mau belajar. Shintaro kau sedang mengigau ya?" , ejek teman nya sedikit menyeringai

"..." ,Shintaro tidak menjawab, ia memang terkenal dingin kepada teman-temannya apalagi setelah kepergian Ayano. Shintaro sangat merasa kehilangan, lagi-lagi beberapa cewek dan cowok kembali memasuki kelas.

". . . .Ada pelajaran tambahan?" , batinnya.

Shintaro kembali masuk kelas , duduk dibangkunya seperti biasa dan sedikit menguap. "aku tidak perlu pelajaran tambahan, lebih baik aku pulang" batinnya lagi, Shintaro beranjak pergi tapi lagi-lagi ada teman cewek menyapanya.

"Shintaro-kun? Kau mau kemana?",

"...bukan urusan mu, aku tidak perlu pelajaran tambahan", sahutnya cuek.

Temannya itu memasang wajah bingung lalu kembali bertanya, "eh pelajaran tambahan? Shintaro-kun ini mau masuk kelas sudah jam enam lebih lima puluh lima menit!"

Shintaro terdiam mendengar kata-kata teman nya tadi, "bodoh, ini sudah siang. Tidak lihat?"

Siang? Temannya semakin bingung Shintaro melangkahkan kaki nya pergi meninggalkan teman nya itu. Sampai didepan sekolah.

"daah sampai ketemu nanti sore, ah iya selamat pagi!"

-rustle-

Pagi Shintaro kembali terdiam menahan kakinya, dan melihat sosok perempuan dengan suara yang sudah lama tak didengarnya, perlahan dia muncul dari banyak teman yang mengucapkan selamat pagi pada perempuan itu.

"..." , sinngg perasaan Shintaro seperti meledak-ledak dan melihat siapa perempuan yang berjalan pelan pada nya seraya mengucapkan selamat pagi pada teman-temannya,

Suara itu. . . ."ah iya pagi juga.."

Senyuman itu. . . ."nee~ tentu saja aku baik,"

Warna rambut yang indah itu. . .

"A-ya-no. . ."

.

"Shintaro-kun! Selamat pagi!"

Sedikit kaget dan tak menghiraukan itu siang atau pagi ,perasaan Shintaro sudah tidak bisa di tahan rasa bahagia nya menyembur-nyembur.

-hugs-

Shintaro langsung saja memeluk Ayano. "Ayano, Ayano aku merindukanmu!"

"eh? Shintaro-kun?", raut bingung muncul di wajah Ayano. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Shintaro memeluknya, tapi Ayano membalas pelukan Shintaro sambil membubuhkan senyum di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Dikelas tak henti-henti nya Shintaro melihat kearah Ayano dan seketika ingat akan sesuatu yang ia alami tadi, "Tunggu, jika mereka bilang ini pagi dan Ayano masih...", melirik kearah Ayano. "aku berada didunia yang aku tak tau dimana!", batinnya.

Shintaro tak habis pikir, gelisah? Tentu saja, ia tak tau kenapa dunia jadi begitu berbeda, bahkan Ayano pun masih hidup. Setelah ini..akan ada apa lagi, entahlah Shintaro tak begitu memikirkan, kepalanya pening, walaupun senang dapat bertemu dan melihat senyuman Ayano.

Kriinngg , kriinnggg

Bel pulang didunia aneh ini akhirnya berbunyi ia berfikir ,"saat aku dikelas sendirian dan merenung bunyi aneh itu terdengar, walaupun dunia ini-"

"Shintaro-kun!"

Suara itu lagi, "Ayano? "

"Ayo, kita pulang Shin-kun!" , Shin-kun? Sudah lama..ah Shintaro berfikir mungkin dia akan menikmati tinggal di dunia aneh ini sebentar lagi, Shintaro menggenggam tangan Ayano, menarik Ayano keluar dari kelas dan mengajaknya pulang.

.

.

Diperjalanan pulang Shintaro yang masih menggenggam tangan Ayano memberanikan diri bertanya, "Ayano..apa, ini benar-benar kau? Setauku kau su—"

"ah Shin-kun!" , melepas genggaman tangan Shintaro dan tersenyum. "aku lupa ada sedikit keperluan, maaf sampai sini saja ya dahh Shin-kun~" , Ayano memotong pembicaraan, "daah" Shintaro hanya bisa melambaikan tangan dan melanjutkan berjalan pulang.

"Cukup, hari ini benar-benar membuatku bingung..", Shintaro membuka pintu rumah dan melihat kesekeliling halaman rumah, tak satupun berbeda.

Dengan mengangka sedikit bahunya , "Tadaima..", ia meletakan sepatunya dan berjalan masuk,

Shintaro melihat bayangan perempuan ber-rambut pendek dan setinggi dengannya seraya menunjukan dirinya , mata Shintaro melebar melihat siapa yang ada didepannya.

Sedikit tersenyum, "Hi twin.. okaerinasai"

.

.

.

"Hi twin.. okaerinasai"

deg

Baru saja dia memanggil Shintaro twin.

"S-Siapa kau? kenapa kau ada dirumah ku?", perempuan itu mendekat dan menarik kerah Shintaro sehingga mata mereka berdua pun bertemu. Shintaro memasang wajah bingung dan mengangkat sebelah alis nya.

"Oi , Weirdo kepala mu terbentur dimana eh?" , semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau pucat, istirahatlah aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang", melepaskan kerah Shintaro lalu berjalan pergi kedapur, "Shintaro hanya bisa terdiam milihat siapa dan bagaimana perempuan itu masuk kerumahnya.

"Hey kau yang orang aneh sembarangan masuk kerumah orang!", bentaknya

"Apa kata mu?! apa kau sudah gila Shintaro?! atau kepala mu memang terbentur?", Shintaro tidak menjawab, mungkin perempuan yang memanggilnya twin itu memang tinggal didunia aneh ini , pikirnya.

Ia melangkah kan kaki nya pergi tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu pada perempuan itu.

-blam-

Shintaro menutup pintu dengan keras, ia tak habis pikir. "bahkan didunia ini aku terlahir sebagai perempuan?! twin? kita bersaudara?!"

.

.

Shintaro tertidur lelap tak lama ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya, ia terbangun dan bergumam "mungkin yang tadi itu mimpi, tak mungkin Ayano masih hidup" , kembali ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar.

"masuklah, bu.."

"ibu? ini aku.. kau baik-baik saja? maaf bersikap kasar."

.

ng? Dia lagi, "ah, masuklah. hey maaf siapa nama mu?"

"Terserah kau, nama ku sama dengan mu. Kau yakin tidak ingat pada ku?", perempuan itu mendekat dan duduk di atas kasur Shintaro dan menatap 'twin' yang wajah nya pucat itu. "sudah makan? mau ku bawakan kemari?"

"Tunggu, berarti nama mu Shintaro-chan?"

"ya terserah mu lah" , memutar bola matanya dan kembali menatap Shitaro, "kalau kau memang tak ingat, akan ku ceritakan. aku ini datang entah dari mana tapi ibu mau menganggapku menjadi anak angkatnya"

"entah dari mana? kapan kau mulai menjadi twin ku?"

"ah, itu saat kita berumur limabelas. aku malas menjelaskan dari mana dan bagaimana. hey weirdo..kau sungguh tak ingat? "

Shintaro hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tak mau menceritakan kalau dia juga terlempar kedunia aneh ini.

"ah aku ingin makan", katanya sambil menguap.

"akan kuambilkan untuk mu" , berniat berdiri untuk mengambilkan nya tapi...

"eh tunggu-", menarik tangan cewek bernama Shintaro-chan itu sehingga mereka kembali bertatapan. Shintaro mengelus lembut rambut twinny nya itu, dan berbisik."hei kau.. mirip sekali denganku, terimakasih perhatiannya" ,

Shintaro-chan berusaha mengalihkan pandanganya ia memang terbiasa gugup jika seseorang yang ada didekatnya melakukan hal yang tiba-tiba.

"sama-sama", hanya itu yang muncul dari bibir twinny nya itu, Shintaro tertawa kecil saat melihat twinny di dunia aneh yang ia tempati sekarang itu gugup. "jangan gugup begitu, cepat sini makananku" , sedikit menyeringai.

"Berhentilah menggoda ku!"

Shintaro kembali tertawa kecil, sudah lama sejak Ayano pergi Shintaro memang jarang tertawa.

.

.

.

Hari yang berbeda dan masih berada didunia yang berbeda, twinny nya itu masih ada dirumah Shintaro.

"ini sarapannya makanlah , cepat nanti kalian terlambat", ibu Shintaro tersenyum dan meletakan roti berisi selai di meja makan.

"terimakasih ,bu", sahut Shintaro-chan

"Oi kemarin kau kenapa tidak sekolah twinny-chan?"

"aku sedikit tidak enak badan kemarin."

"oh" , jawab Shintaro singkat dan kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Momo kemana bu?"

"lho? Shintaro.. Momo kan pergi selama 3 bulan untuk pekerjaannya"

"oh aku lupa" ,

.

Setelah membereskan sarapan mereka, Shintaro berdiri dan menghampiri 'Shin-chan'.

Shintaro-chan terkejut ketika mengetahui ada seseorang berdiri dibelakannya dan berbisik,

"jangan mengkhawatirkan orang lain kalau dirimu sendiri belum beres, twin."

Shintaro-chan refleks menoleh twinny-kun nya itu dan

-cup-

Shintaro mengecup kening kembaran nya dan beranjak pergi keluar rumah, Shintaro-chan melebarkan matanya dan berterimakash dalam hatinya ,langsung saja ia berlari menyusul twinny kesayangannya itu berangkat kesekolah. "tunggu aku bodoh." "memang nya kau pintar?" "..."

.

.

.

"kelas ku beda, kenapa masih mengikuti?"

"aku hanya ingin memastikan kau aman twin-chan~"

"menjengkelkan pergi dari ku!", berlari dan meninggalkan Shintaro.

.

Sampai dikelas nya Shintaro melihat Ayano, duduk ditempat seperti biasa,

"Pagi Shin-kun"

"ah, pagi", wajah datar

"bagaimana kabar mu hari ini?"

"baik, kau sendiri?"

"baik juga!"

membolak balikan buku catatan

"Shin-kun sedang apa nee?"

"sedang bosan.."

"kalau begitu ayo pergi ke taman sekolah!"

"kau sungguh ada waktu?" , wajah Shintaro berseri ia tak bernah diajak ke taman sekolah oleh Ayano sebelum nya, Ayano tersenyum dan menarik tangan Shintaro mengajaknya pergi ke taman sekolah.

.

.

3 bulan berlalu, dengan hari hari yang sama dan Shintaro masih didunia aneh itu.

Semakin lama ia semakin dekat dengan orang yang berada di dunia itu, kedatangan Momo dari perkerjaannya menjati artist kembali meramaikan suasana Rumah Shintaro.

Shintaro semakin dekat dengan Ayano, dan di pertengahan bulan Maret mereka pun memilih untuk 'berpacaran'.

.

.

.

"Tadaima~", wajah Shintaro berseri-seri menemui Momo sedang duduk disofa bersama Shintaro-chan.

"ibu mana?"

"sedang pergi", jawab Momo singkat memainkan ponselnya.

"oh", Shintaro meletakan tas nya dimeja ruang tamu dan duduk menyelip diantara Momo dan Shintaro-chan yang fokus membaca komik.

"kalian mau tau sesuatu?"

"katakan dengan jelas apa itu dan jangan bertele-tele", jawab Momo dan Shin-chan bersamaan.

"aku berpacaran dengan Ayano." , jawab Shintaro sedikit berbisik.

"lalu hubungan nya dengan kami?", Momo dan Shintaro-chan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Shintaro.

Shintaro hanya memasang wajah datar dan kembali tersenyum tentang bagaimana hari nya esok. Perlahan Shintaro menutup matanya, dan samar-samar mendengar suara,

-nggiiingggg-"kakak!", Shintaro terkejut ia tau suara Momo, suara momo menghilangkan suara bising yang akan berubah menjadi lagu itu dan akan mengembalkan dirinya ke 'dunia nyata', dunia dimana seharus nya ia berada.

"sial! Momo suara itu hilang! kau mengacaukannya!"

Momo terkejut saat melihat kakak laki-laki nya itu membentaknya, Momo meneteskan air mata dan mencoba berbicara. "a-Momo h-hanya ingin beri tahu k-kakak jangan tidur sofa hu-" , Momo menangis..apa yang aku lakukan Momo menangis.

"Momo.. Momo maaf aku tidak bermaksud , Momo", Shintaro memeluk momo erat dan mencium kening nya agar ia tenang. "baik aku akan pergi dan tidur dikamar", Momo hanya mengangguk kecil dan meninggalkan kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

Dikamar Shintaro kembali berfikir, apakah pilihannya berpacaran dengan Ayano didunia aneh ini salah? Shintaro menutup matanya.

toktoktok.."boleh aku masuk? Shin-kun?"

"Ayano..? ya tentu saja masuklah"

"begini ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.."

"Apa itu Ayano?"

Ayano duduk di kasur Shintaro dan menatap dalam-dalam matanya.

"soal kau, kenapa bisa berada didunia ini"

-sssiinnggggg-

Ternyata selama ini Ayano tau bahwa Shintaro sebenarnya berada didunia yang berbeda?.

.

.

.

-next chapter-

.

.

Please leave Review after reading, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagerou Project/Days**

**.**

**.**

**Where am I ?**

**Chapter 2:**

Keadaan didalam ruangan itu sempat senyap, Ayano hanya tersenyum. Dengan wajah tidak percaya Shintaro bertanya padanya, "Ayano, jadi selama ini kau tau aku bukan berasal dari dunia ini?" , Ayano tersenyum hangat, "Tentu aku tau Shintaro, _akulah yang mengirimu kesini agar kau dapat menemuiku_"

Mata Shintaro melebar tak percaya lalu menepuk kedua pundak Ayano, menatap dalam gadis yang memiliki senyum indah itu, "Katakan ini dimana, Ayano? Apa aku masih bisa kembali ke dunia dimana seharusnya aku berada?", Ayano menggenggam tangan Shintaro. "Tentu kau bisa, tapi kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan ku lagi"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Agar bisa tetap bersama mu Ayano?",

"_Kau harus melupakan ku, tataplah kedepan. Kau tidak boleh menangis karena aku. Aku mengirimu kesini agar kau dapat mendengar apa yang ingin aku ucapkan, Shintaro itu saja."_

Tubuh Ayano semakin tidak terasa olehnya, tangan Shintaro jatuh begitu saja. Sepeti baru saja berusaha memeluk angin. Ketika Shintaro sadar, _Ayano tak lagi di ruangannya._

_._

"Ayano?! Ayano?!" , Shintaro terbangun ia kini berada disekolahnya. Apa? Maksudnya apa? Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan muncul dikepalanya. Ia tak begitu mengerti, ia merasa sudah tertidur selama tiga bulan. Kepala nya terasa pening.

Shintaro melihat kearah jendela, ia terkejut saat Ayano muncul dan memeluknya. "Ayano?"

"_Terimakasih sudah menyukai ku, Shintaro_"

Mata Shintaro berubah merah, ia telah menjelajahi dunia Ayano selama lebih dari tiga bulan. Ayano meninggalkan syal merah nya pada leher Shintaro, lalu menghilang dikesunyian.

"Aku akan menyimpan ini, Ayano." , metutup matanya dan menggenggam erat syal merah itu.

.

Hari-hari membosankan baginya terasa berat, sekolah dan diam didepan komputernya terus berlalu tanpa memikirkan keadaannya. Twin yang Shintaro temui di dunia Ayano hanyalah mimpi. Tak ada lagi yang bisa membuatnya tertawa kecil. "Aku ingin teman lainnya yang tidak membosankan, seperti Momo dan Shintaro-chan." , batinnya.

.

Shintaro tak tau, bahwa Ayano sudah menyiapkan banyak teman untuk nya.

"_Shintaro, bersabarlah. Mekakushi dan akan memberi ruang hangat untuk mu."_

**The End**

Leave Review please?


End file.
